The Marvel game
by darkoraclegirl
Summary: Rose got a code from a friend one day for an unreleased game. Redeeming it started Rose on an adventure she couldn't have seen coming. Armed with her computer, a headset, and an unexpected partner Rose now has to aid those she didn't believe were real yet dreamed of working with. Story is based off my posting in the Avengers Fanfic Challenges And Recommended Reading form. Review.
1. Chapter 1

Flipping over the card in her hand Rose thought about using it. Or rather the code written on it. One of her strange friends had given it to her saying how it was an unreleased game that was unlike anything she'll ever play. To say she had was interested was an understatement. The thing that had truly interested her was the large A on the card. "A for Avengers." Rose smiled. Rose, or rather Rosetta was a 27 year old woman living on her own in a two bedroom apartment. For the longest of time Rose had been in love with Marvel superheroes and so anything Marvel is good in her books. Dropping the card on table Rose brought up the page to redeem the code. A few quick clicks of the keyboard and a download later and the game was on her computer. Picking up her head set Rose started up the game. Unknown to Rose something was happening as a result of her starting the game.

"What's happening?" Fury asked as he entered the main control room of the Shield HQ. "Someone just hacked their way into Shield." Agent Hill informed him. "Stark?" Fury asked, though he knew he wouldn't have been called into the control room if it was Tony again. "No sir. We have no idea who they are and so far we can't trace them." Hill answered. Fury stared at her for a moment before turning his eyes to the screens where numbers were flying by as someone broke into their systems.

"One time free spin to win a Marvel character? I'll do that later." Rose clicked the **not now** button and heard her head set kicking in as the screen prompted her to pick a started character. Looking over the choices Rose chewed her lower lip as she found herself struggling to chose between one of the Avengers. Clicking on Thor Rose got to see Thor in Asgard training with his friends. For a moment Rose swore she spotted an odd looking headset on a bench in the background but she shook it off and clicked back. "Thor's good but I'm not sure. He really isn't the kind of guy I'd be interested in focusing on." Looking over the remaining Avengers. Clint and Natasha were sparring in some Shield training room, Bruce was in a lab, and Steve just happened to be sitting with Tony talking about something. Odd thing was Rose saw a headset not far from each Avenger and some how they seem to match the type of person the Avenger was. "Well if I am going to be listening to them I think I'll go with Cap." Rose then clicked **team up**. And heard a faint beeping in her headset. From what she saw on the screen she wasn't the only one hearing it. Steve was looking around as if hearing something Tony wasn't.

"Something wrong Cap?" Tony asked. "Don't you hear that?" Steve asked before spotting the headset. "Where'd that come from?" Steve asked as he stood and moved over to the headset sitting on the chair. "Where'd what come from?" Tony was on his feet and giving Steve a raised brow. Steve picked up the headset with the intent to show it to Tony. But the urge to put it on became over powering to him and he slipped the headset on hearing a faint click like sound. Turning to Tony Steve shrugged his shoulders in confusion. "Well this is boring. I hope things pick up soon." A female voice said from the headset. Steve lifted a hand to the headset. "Who's there?" He asked. "Um Steve I think you should sit down." Tony suggested. "Whoa cool! You can really hear me? So that's why the headset was there." The woman responded. "Um miss who are you?" Steve asked again. "Huh? Oh right. Call me Rose, it's what everyone calls me." she answered. "Ok Rose. Can you explain a few things to me? Like how this headset got here?" Tony in the background was questioning "What headset?"

Rose was about to answer Steve when the Shield icon in the corner of her screen began flashing. "Whoa hold that thought Cap. Gotta check something." She then click on the icon and found herself looking at a file pertaining to an odd world wide power outage that had happened a week before the current time. "Hey Captain did there happen to be a power outage? A large scale one?" For a moment the line was silent. "Yes there was that power outage a few days ago. Why?" Reading over the file Rose learned that the Avengers were about to be called in for a meeting. "Get your shield and tell Stark to suit up. You guys are about to be called in for a meeting and it looks like it might lead to a mission before long." Quickly clicking **back** Rose saw Steve look at Tony with a surprised expression before he spoke again. "How did you know I was with him?" Rose lend back in her chair as she thought about answering him honestly for a moment before settling on a half truth. "I'm looking at you two right now. Tell Stark that's a stupid shirt." Rose chuckled as Steve looked around and told Tony that someone was watching them.

"We're being watched?" Tony couldn't believe it and even asked Jarvis if someone had hacked the tower. "No sir. There has been no successful breaches of the firewalls." Jarvis reported. "Nope. No one's watching us." Tony said smugly. "Man he is such a idiot. Just reach back and slap him up side that cocky head." Steve bit back a smile at that. "Sir Shield just called. They request that you and Captain Rogers report to the Shield HQ." Steve's eyes widen slightly. "Rose knew about this meeting before we were called in." Tony raised a brow. "Who's Rose?" Letting out a sigh Steve promised to tell Tony on the way.


	2. Rose learns more about what she can do

While Steve and the other Avengers, or rather the ones on Earth as Thor was still in Asgard listen to Fury explain something or other Rose read over some new Shield files she had been given through the game. At least until Fury said something that caught her attention. "Also Stark we detected someone hacking into our systems early." "Wasn't me. I was listening to the old man here." Tony joked as he waved toward Steve who glared at him. "That wasn't an accusation Stark. The person is still in our systems and I want you to track them down." Tony smirked at Fury. "That must've hurt." Rose chuckled. "Oh I bet it did. So someone hacked Shield and they can't find them? Wow they must be good." Steve let out a sigh. "Rose I don't think this is something to be praising." All eyes turn to him causing him to blush. "Who's Rose and why are you talking to them now?" Clint asked. Steve looked at each person in the room with slight confusion. "Can none of you see the headset I'm wearing?" He asked them. "I can." Rose answered. Everyone else looked confused. "What headset?" Bruce asked tilting his head to check both sides of Steve's face. "He's been like this since before we left the tower. Cap there is no headset on your head or anywhere near you. Can we get his eyes checked?" Steve rolled his eyes at Tony. "There is a headset. Rose is this young woman who I'm speaking with through the headset. I've tried taking it off but it won't come off." Steve explained. Rose let out a gasp. "You hate me! I can't believe it, we've barely begun to get to know each other and you hate me and want nothing to do with me! How could you hurt me so?" She cried. Steve's eyes went wide.

"No Rose I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." Rose held her hand over her mic so Steve wouldn't hear her laughing. After a minute or so she let him off the hook. "Steve I was joking. I know you didn't mean it like that, I was just teasing you." Steve at first looked relived, then embarrassed, then annoyed. "That wasn't funny Rose." Rose let him hear her laughing. "Sorry. I just couldn't resist." She shrugged and leaned back in her chair. "WHOA!" There was the sound of a crash over the headset and Steve looked worried. "Rose are you alright?" He asked. Rose let out a groan as she got to her feet, rubbing the back of her head. "Karma's a bitch." Steve blinked a little taken aback by the cruse. "What?" "Sorry. Leaned too far back on the chair and it fell over. Oh yeah. Gonna have a lump on the back of my head before long." Rose spotted the smile Steve bit back and rolled her eyes.

The meeting had ended an hour ago and the split up. Clint and Natasha had been sent out on a mission, Bruce went back to his lab, Tony was sent to find the hacker, and Steve went home since Fury felt that, if he was taking to someone through a headset no one could see then he was a leak waiting to happen. "Sorry I got you banished from the HQ." Rose sighed. "It's fine Rose. I'm no use to everyone at the moment. Better I stay out of the way till they have something for me." Steve smiled figuring Rose could probably see him. "So then, what will you do now?" She asked. "Maybe go for a run. Do a little drawing. I'll think of something." Rose shrugged. "Ok you do your thing and I'll see what I can find for myself." Before Rose could click something on her screen she noticed Steve stopped moving. "Rose just what can you see from where you are?" Rose shrugged. "Well I can see what's going on in your place, the tower, the HQ, Asgard, etc. The list is pretty long." She was scrolling through the list when Steve asked a question she wasn't expecting. "Can you contact anyone else?" For a moment Rose sat there staring at the screen. "I don't know. I'm still kind of new at this. Give me a minute to look at what's all available to me." She then stopped and thought on the question. "Why do you want to know?" Steve sat down on his couch and sighed. "If something is about to happen I would feel safer knowing Thor was with us and you could reach the team in an event that I am unable to." Rose couldn't see anything wrong with that. "Looking into now Captain. Just give a shout if you want my attention." Steve chuckled at that.

"I'm not saying anything like that Bruce. What I'm saying is that Cap hearing a girl's voice, claiming to see a headset when we can't, and more importantly this voice being right is something that should be looked into." Tony explained. "It is unsettling that she knew about the meeting before it happened as well that she seems to be able to see what is going on around us." Bruce agreed. "I wonder if she's hot?" Bruce gave Tony a small smile as he shook his head. "What? It's a good question. A lot of hot chicks are evil you know?" Tony joked. "Have you found the hacker yet Tony?" Said person rolled his eyes at the question. "Not yet. Whoever this person is I'm not telling Nicky who they are. I'm just going to hire them myself." Bruce expected something like that from Tony. And knew he would go through with it. "Well that's interesting." That caught Bruce's attention. "What is it?" He asked as he walked over. "Nothing." Tony answered. "Tony." Bruce warned. "No I mean it. I followed the trail but it just ends. There is nothing more to it and I still haven't gotten anywhere near a location. It's like this person isn't even real." Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Like Rose?" He asked. Tony looked at Bruce in surprise before turning back to the screens.

Rose had clicked over to Asgard and tracked down Thor. "Ok Rose. You can see him. Now, can you contact him?" Flicker her eyes over the screen Rose opened options and scan through it. "What's this?" She asked as she eyed one of the options. "Contact change?" Slipping her headset on Rose figure if she was going to try it she was better off alerting Steve to it. "Hey Cap I'm going to try something here. If it does what I think it will then you won't be able to speak with me till I click back over. But if it works then I can contact the rest of the team." She explained. "Ok Rose. Just let me know when you are back on this channel." With that Rose clicked on **Contact Change** and saw the Avengers listed with Captain America grayed showing he was the currently selected one. "Ok Thor. Let's see what happens." Clicking Thor and **Accept** Rose heard the same sound she did when she first selected Steve. Rose smiled when she saw Thor stopping dead in the hall he had been walking down. Thor looked around for a moment before walking over to a railing and picking up the same headset Rose had seen when she had first clicked on him when picking her Avengers. And just like Steve did Thor slipped it on. "Hello Thor, my name's Rose." She held back a laugh as Thor jumped and looked around. However that laugh disappeared when he began yelling. "WHO'S THERE?" "AH YOU JERK! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT!" Rose snapped causing him to flinch. "Sorry." He said. "Alright listen cause I would rather not have to repeat myself nor go through the whole shouting thing again. My name is Rose and I am contacting you because Cap wanted me to see if I could contact any of the other Avengers." Rose paused as Thor appeared confused. "Do you mean the Captain of America?" Rose just had to smile and roll her eyes. "Yes him. Look something is happening on Earth, I mean Midgard. And Cap would like it if you could be back there to help with things to come. Ok?" "Of course Lady Rose. I will speak with the Allfather and make haste to Midgard." Rose was thrown by the Lady being added to her name for a moment. "Great I will switch back over to Cap and inform him that you will be there soon." Thor headed off for the throne room so Rose slipped off the headset. "What am I getting into?" She asked herself.


	3. Rose the hacker?

Steve was glad to hear Rose's voice again and even more happy to hear she had not only contacted Thor but he was coming back to Earth. "Good Job Rose. It's good to know you can reach the others." He sighed as he relaxed on his couch. Steve had taken advantage of Rose trying to get in touch with Thor to quickly wash himself. Though Steve trusted Rose enough to listen to what she tells him (with in reason) Steve felt weird about asking her to look else where while he does stuff like that. Having never had to do it before in his life. "Yeah well it was kind of nice talking to him a little. But I wish he hadn't yelled when I spoke to him." Steve looked apologetic. "Oh, I guess I should have warned you about that. He hasn't gotten use to using headsets. Sorry." "Forget it Steve. Least I managed to reach him. That is all that matters at the end of the day." Steve nodded in agreement at that. "So, what I miss?" "Not a lot Rose. I checked in with Tony and Bruce. Seems whoever hacked Shield can't be traced by Tony. And Bruce hasn't found anything pertaining to what happened a few weeks ago." Steve explained. "Well I don't have anything for you just yet. So looks like we're playing the waiting game." Rose sighed. "Yes. It seems so."

Rose turned her eyes to the clock by her bed. "Whoa! 3:37 am? Wow. Sorry Steve, looks like I gotta bow out for a bit and get some shut eye." Rose was just now starting to feel how late it was. "I understand Rose. Goodnight." "Night Steve. I'll be back as soon as my bed lets me." Steve chuckled at the joke as Rose clicked the **LOG OUT** button. However before it let her log out it brought up her free spin again. "Oh right. Better use that now in case it expires before I log back in." Rose clicked it and watched as a bunch of Marvel characters pictures spins. Slowly it stops on an unexpected face. "Well now. I wasn't expecting you to be on the list of options but I bet you'll prove fantastic." Rose finished logging out and shut down her computer. Rushing through her nightly stuff Rose quickly dove into bed. Shutting her eyes Rose quickly drifted off to sleep.

Steve opened his door and was surprised to see Tony and Bruce standing there. "What are you two doing here?" He asked. "Are you still talking to Rose?" Bruce asked. "No she had to go to bed. What's going on?" Steve stepped aside to let the two in. "Well I figured it was better not to say anything over the phone, you know what with Nicky's boys everywhere. How long ago did she go to bed?" Tony asked. "An hour ago. Why?" Bruce let out a sigh. "Because we think Rose is the hacker." He answered. Steve looked between the two before shaking his head. "No, she can't be. Why would Rose hack Shield?" Steve asked, trying not to get too defensive. "Let's think about this. Why would someone want to hack the biggest, most powerful spy organization in history that also happens to have the names and locations of just about every meta human in the world?" Tony asked. "Alright but why contact me? Why let herself be known?" Steve asked. "Because she knows we can't find her. She's must want something from us, or maybe just you." Steve thought over Bruce's words, and though he wanted to say Bruce was wrong he knew he didn't know enough about Rose to make that call. "If, IF she's the hacker, what do we do?" Steve asked.

Rose blinked against the light pouring in through the blinds as she pushed herself up. Letting out a yawn Rose pushed away the covers and swung her feet over the side of the bed. "At last you wake. I was beginning to think you were dead." Rose froze at the strange male voice in her room. Narrowing her eyes in an attempt to focus on the blurry figure sitting in her desk chair it took Rose two minutes to remember her glasses. Once those were in place she looked back to the chair. "OH MY GOD!" The figure chuckled. "Well most would called me Loki." In Rose's desk chair sat the god of mischief himself. "What are you doing here?" Rose demanded, causing Loki to glare. "That is what I want to know." He growled. Rose swallowed hard at the look he was giving her. "Do all mortal women wear so little to bed?" The question threw her till she looked down. Having been in a hurry to get to bed Rose had ditched the nightgown she had been planning to wear and just hopped into bed in her underwear and sports bar. Grabbing the covers Rose wrapped them around her and rushed to the dresser. She could hear Loki laughing at her as she quickly grabbed something clean to wear before rushing past him into the bathroom. "I have a god in my bedroom. Why can't this be like in the fan fictions where he's just here to get me in bed with him?" Dressing quickly Rose opened the door and stepped back into her room. Only to find Loki gone. "Am I going mad?" She asked herself. "Rubbish." Rose jumped and whipped around to see Loki flipping through a copy of Black Butler, the wrong way. "You're reading that wrong." When he glanced up at her Rose flinched back. "What?" He asked. "That style of book is mean to be read right to left. Not left to right. And you start at what would normally be the back of the book." Loki stared at her for a moment before closing the book and reopening it at the other end. "So it would seem." He then closed the book and set it down. "So, what are you called girl?" He asked. "I'm Rose." Loki raised an amused brow. "You are named after a flower?" Rose shook her head. "Rose is short for Rosetta." She explained. "And how did I get here Rosetta?" He asked. "I have no idea. I was asleep, remember?" At Loki's narrowing eyes Rose backed up. Loki's eyes however flickered over to something he hadn't noticed before. "Why do you have my likeness on your wall?" Rose turned and saw the large picture she had printed out of Loki from the Avengers movie. "Um?"


	4. Answers and questions all around!

Rose had tried to avoid telling Loki the reason behind the picture of him on the wall. But all hope of that went out the window when he found her action figures. "Explain." Was all he said as he examined the way each was set up with a back drop of New York during the invasion. "Ground please open up and make me disappear." Rose mumbled. "Rosetta, explain this." The tone he used suggested he was growing annoyed. "I wanted to set them up to reenact the battle of New York." Loki gave her a questioning glance. "I thought most you mortals would've wanted to forget this moment. Continue to delude yourselves into thinking there is no one other then yourselves beyond this world." Rose passed over her DVD of the Avengers to him. "What is this for?" He asked before looking at it. Loki studied the box for a moment before looking back at her. "Show me." He passed the box back to her and Rose just did as he wanted. Loki sat back down in the desk chair and Rose on her bed. During the movie Rose's eyes flicked over to him to check his reactions to what was shown. For the most part he kept his face blank.

"Any word from Rose?" Bruce asked as Steve entered the main living room of the tower. "No. I think she might be sleeping in." "Or she knows we know she's the hacker and has cut contact with you." Tony suggested. Steve glared at him. "Let's not go there without just cause." Steve warned. He wanted to think Rose was a good person, but the longer he went without hearing from her the more he worried for her and wondered if she was a hacker. "I'm sure she just slept in. Nothing you've told us so far suggests she could be doing things like hacking. She might even be working right now." Bruce suggested. "Right. We don't know enough to label her anything right now" Steve agreed, but only with half his heart.

The movie was over and Rose was watching Loki for any sign she was in trouble. "Well now. That was interesting." Loki turned to Rose as he leaned back in the chair. "How did you come into possession of this? And does Shield know?" He seemed more amused then anything else. Rose ran a hand through her hair before answering. "No, Shield doesn't know." Loki smirked like he was impressed Rose had hidden such a video from them. "Because they aren't real here." The confused look that crossed his face almost brought a smile to her face. "Aren't real here? Explain." So Rose explained, as carefully as she could why Shield wasn't real. "So what you are telling me is that there is no one here to stop me?" At Rose's nod Loki's smirk grew. "But you should beware of fan girls." She warned. "Fan girls? Why should I fear them?" Rose didn't say anything. She just walked over to her computer and turned it on. "What are you doing?" Rose ignored the question and brought up youtube.

For two hours Rose showed Loki videos containing fan girls and explaining the levels of fan girlism. When she felt he had seen enough Rose turned to him after closing the window and was surprised to see he had paled a little. "These" He waved to the computer screen. "girls are allowed to roam free?" At Rose's nod he swallowed a little. "And you say that I have such girls?" Rose nodded again. "And then there are the girls who would believe I am the actor who in this world played my part?" He asked. "Oh yeah. Tons of them. And just to clear things up. There are fan boys for you to worry about as well." Loki leaned back in the chair and seem to drift into deep thought. Rose looked over at her computer and headset, wondering if the Avengers knew Loki was missing from that world. "Your world is full of insane people yet no one seems to notice." Rose smiled at him. "Everyone's insane. We just refuse our own insanity when we are made to face it." Loki stared at Rose for a moment before letting out a small chuckle. "How true that is of your world." He agreed. Loki then noticed the looks Rose was giving the computer. "What?" He asked. "I need to use the computer. There's someone waiting for me to contact them and I don't want them to worry about me." Loki narrowed his eyes and Rose prayed he didn't ask what she knew he was about to. "Contact who?" Rose innerly cursed her luck. "Alright what the hell! I've got nothing left to lose at this point. Some how, I don't know how but I am able to look into the universe you came from and see everything there. And to make it even more unbelievable I can contact the Avengers in that world just as I could if I picked up the phone and called someone on my block." Rose wanted to kill herself for reviling that. Loki watched her for a moment before getting up from the chair. "Show me."

Steve nearly jumped when he heard his headset click to life. "Rose where have you been?" He demanded, slightly mad at how long she had been away. "Yeah sorry about that Cap. Unexpected guest turned up out of the blue." Steve noticed Rose sounded a little tense. "Rose are you alright?" He had caught the attention of Tony who walked over clearly hoping to hear something even though both knew no one but Steve could. "Yeah just didn't start the day the way I thought I would and it's really knocked me off my game a little. No worries though. I can still hang with you." The cheer in her voice sounded a little forced but he let it go as Tony waved for him to get on with what he had agreed to do. "Ok what's the Tin Idiot doing or trying to do?" Rose's tone was playful but also a little annoyed. "Rose I'm going ask you something and I want the truth. Are you the hacker who hacked into Shield?" The was a moment of silence on Rose end. "Could I have hacked Shield?" Steve went to tell her he wasn't accusing her or anything but she was already talking. "That moment when I began this whole thing could it have acted like a hack? I can get my hands on Shield files and use Shield camera to view any location that I wouldn't normally be able to see. Maybe I am the hacker." Steve listened but didn't understand. "Rose, what did you start and how did you start it?" Rose let out a heavy sigh and Steve could hear her chair creek as she leaned back. "Can we not talk about it now?" The tone she spoke in suggested that she was feeling over whelmed. "Ok Rose. Later." He agreed, much to Tony's annoyance.

Loki was surprised to see the inside of Stark tower as well as the two on the screen. He listened carefully to Rose words till he was sure she wasn't about tell them about him. She had given him some headphones so he could hear what they were saying. "So. Besides that weird little moment I just had, what's new with you?" The two saw Steve smile, clearly glad to hear Rose's normal cheer return. "Well Thor arrived early this morning." Steve answered. "And destroyed my kitchen!" Tony shouted. Rose laughed. "Tell the Tin Can he can't claim it his unless he cooks in it. And that doesn't include making coffee and toast." Rose pointed out, causing Steve to laugh then repeat it when Tony asked about what she said. "See if I ever invite here over then." Tony pouted before leaving the room. "Rose is there someone else with you?" Rose held her breath and looked at Loki. He was looking at her. "Yeah. That unexpected guest I told you about. He's still here. I just figured I made you worry enough about me and he seemed interested in what I was doing." Steve seemed to accept that answer.


	5. missing, lie, truth, and half truth

When Thor entered the living area Steve and Tony were in Rose. although knowing he had to know by then was caught off guard by what he said. "My brother is no longer in his cell." "What?" Steve asked. "I just learned my brother is no longer in his cell in Asgard." Tony let out a dramatic sigh. "He'll be kept locked up in Asgard, you said. He won't cause anymore trouble I assure you, you said." Tony complain. "I know not how he became free but I swear he will not remain so for long." Flicker her eyes to Loki Rose noticed he was biting back a laugh. "Good luck trying to reach me here Thor. You will find yourself at the mercy of those Fan Girls. And I doubt you will be able to fight your way past them." He chuckled darkly. Rose lightly touched her index finger to her lips before speaking. "Does anyone in Asgard know when Loki disappeared from his cell?" She asked Steve who repeated the question to Thor. "No, the guards brought him his meal this morning and found his cell empty. They are still searching Asgard for him but he could already be in any realm by now." Was the answer they got. "Perhaps Thor's not a complete fool after all." Loki mused.

"Oh Clint's going to love this." Tony was grinning but it was clear this news troubled him. "Rose can you find Loki?" Steve asked. "Well I guess I could try to locate him. I'll look around the screen and see if I can't catch him in one of the cameras." Steve let out a heavy sigh. "Alright Rose. Do your best, that's all I ask." "I take it she's useless." Steve glared daggers at Tony. "Rose can hear you. Show some respect." "Sure show respect to the girl we know nothing about that's hacking Shield for who knows what reasons. Yeah, totally should have my trust." Tony turned and headed for his lab. Steve wanted to turn Tony around and make him see that Rose wasn't their enemy but he knew Tony had a point. He knew that he should take care when talking to Rose but it was hard not to trust her a little. Her voice suggested to him that she's a kind person, her cheerful tone suggests openness and a care free attitude. Sure she sometimes surprised him with the things she would say but she was a modern day girl and there for he couldn't expect her not to be a little like that. But the thing that was bugging him the most was the voice he could hear in the background with Rose. Most people don't realize just how good his hearing is and it allows him to pick up more when on a mission then most others. And with that hearing he was sure the voice belonged to Loki. He wanted to ask Rose about it but knew Loki would be keeping a close eye on her. So far she didn't sound like he was controlling her so he was willing to bite his tongue and say nothing. Steve just hoped that it wouldn't cost Rose her life in the end.

Loki had moved away from the computer and was looking out the window, from behind the curtain that is. Rose hid her smile as she watched him duck out of site of whoever had looked towards the window. "Loki. See how the glass is darker then most normal windows?" When he gave her a small nod Rose explained that the window was designed to let in some light while at the same time keeping people from peeking in the window. "So none can see me?" He asked. "Not a single person. I didn't want people to be able to see me walking around my room in my underwear or naked." At the look he gave her Rose glared at him. "Don't you dare try to tell me you've never done that!" Loki just smirked and turned back to the window, no longer hiding behind the curtain. Rose was about to slip her headset back on and turn the mic back on when her cell phone rang. Picking it up Rose answered with her normal, "Hello?" "How are you enjoying the game Rose?" It was the one that had given the code. "Why the hell didn't you tell me what would happen!?" She growled. "Would you have believed me?" He asked. "Yeah well now I have Loki in my room and you had better start explaining." Loki was now interested. "I'm afraid that is not how this works Rose. Now I best go. Stark is making it hard to hid your trail and we can't have you being disconnected from that world." "Wait what do you mean WE?" But they had hung up. "Damn it!" Rose threw her phone to the side and ran a hand through her hair. "What was that about?" Loki asked. "That was the one that gave me the code for this." Rose waved to the screen. "I wanted answered but they weren't willing to give them. But it seems there may be more people involved in this."

"So you still haven't seen Loki?" Steve asked. "Not on any of the cameras." Steve knew it was the truth, for if Loki really was with her then she wouldn't be seeing him in a camera. "You know I'm starting to doubt there really is a Rose." Tony said as he entered the room. "Why?" Steve asked. "Because all we have is your word. And that of Hammer boy, but he's easy to convince. Heck I still have him believing the fridge is a door way to a frozen world that we've trapped and if the door gets left open too long the people of that world will escape and kill all in the tower." Tony was grinning. "Oh how I would love to slap him." Rose growled. Steve smiled, then his smile grew. "Maybe you should speak with her then. Rose does seem to have a lot to say to you." Steve suggested. "Would love to. But so far she." Tony stopped talking as he heard something.

Rose had caught on to what Steve was suggesting and quickly switched over to Tony. When he slipped on his headset Rose held her mic could. "HEY THERE TIN CAN!" She screamed. "AGHH!" Tony shouted. Rose nearly died laughing. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Tony demanded. "Oh this coming from the guy who lied, very poorly I might added to Thor? I don't think you have any right to complain Rust Bucket." Tony clearly took offence to that. "Hey my suits don't rust." Steve was laughing in the back ground. "Yeah well one day Thor isn't going to buy what you tell him. And if he does he will learn to check if what you say is true. You remember the story of the boy who cried wolf right?" Tony rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Flower Power." Rose smiled, knowing Tony liked her. "So how does this thing work? How is it none of us can see the others headset?" Rose rubbed the back of her neck. "I really don't know. Truthfully I don't how any of this works. I just typed in a code and suddenly I was in. I tried asking the one who gave me the gave it to me but they seemed to not want to answer an questions." "Give me their number. I can convince almost anyone of anything." Rose rolled her eyes. "Too bad it's not as simple as that. I doubt they would take your call." And it's true. Out of all her friends none were as suborn as that one.


	6. Learning about Rose

"So Rosey dear." Tony could almost hear her roll her eyes at him. "Yes Tin Can?" She asked. "Since you are all seeing and all that, how bout you answer a question for me." Tony was in his lab working on some blueprints. Steve thought it would be a good idea for Tony and Rose to get to know each other. "No Tony I will not tell you who Spiderman is." Tony was stunned for a moment. "How the hell did you know that was what I was going to ask?" He demanded. "Tony when you entered the lab you asked for the Spider Tracker blueprints." Rose answered matter of factly. "You are too smart for me." Rose laughed at that. "So tell me about yourself then Rose." Tony wanted as many facts as he could get so as to better track her down. "Aw and here I thought your favorite subject was you." Tony chuckled. "Hey I have other interests." Once more he could almost hear the eye roll. "More like you're hoping for something to twist my arm with into telling you who is behind Spiderman's mask. Not going to happen." Tony looked towards the ceiling. "Don't be so sure."

Tony kept asking for some information on her and Rose ended up giving in. "Alright fine. I'm at least 5'7, 27 years old, shoulder length brown hair, green eyes, round glasses, skinny." Rose watched Tony's reaction to her description of herself. "Wow. You suck at talking about yourself." Rose shook her head. "Like I care was a Rust pile of bolts has to say about how I talk about myself. And I'm still not telling you who Spidy is." Tony mouthed something that Rose was sure was along the lines of "meany." Rose turned her head to smile over at Loki only to find him missing from the room and the bedroom door wide open. "Hold please!" Rose tossed her headset down with out even bothering to turn it off as she bolted from the room.

Tony flinched at the sound of the headset hitting what must have been her desk as well as her chair. "Guess she left the stove on." Tony turned over what he had gotten out of Rose. Typing it into his tablet Tony did a search for anyone matching that description. However his search lead to several girls named Rose that matched what little he had to go on. "She's smarter then I thought." Setting the tablet aside Tony found grin making it's way on to his face. "She said she wasn't telling me who Spidy is. She already knows. Naughty girl." "Sir I thought you would want to know your latest attempt at tracking has been halting again as the last three have." Jarvis had been running a trace on Rose using some new programs Tony had crafted after failing the first time. "So they can't find her? Just where is this girl? Another world?" Tony asked as he sat down. Then what Jarvis had said hit him. "They were halted?" "Yes sir. All four of the tracking programs have been halted." Was the reply he got. "I had you ready to track her before she started talking to the old man in the tower. Unless she was watching me while I was doing it she couldn't have been the one to halt the programs." Though Tony was clearly just thinking out loud Jarvis still responded. "So it would seem sir." Tony let out a laugh. "I fail to see what is funny sir." "Don't you see Jarvis? If Rose wasn't the one who stopped the programs then either she's working for someone or someone is using her to hide behind. What better way to hide your own hacking then by making it look like someone else is doing the hacking?"

Loki was standing in the living room of Rose's home looking over the pictures in the room. The blinds were thankfully closed, hiding him from the outside world. "Where are the people in these?" He asked pointing to a small grouping of pictures. Rose walked over to him and looked at them. "Well the red head in that picture with the pretty blond is in Pairs I believe. The blond with her in the photo is off attending medical school. She's a nurse right now but is working towards being a doctor." Rose turned to another photo of two young guys. "The one with brown hair is half way around the world helping his family with their inn while the blond-ish guy with him is around the Rocky Mountains last I heard from him and his brother." Rose then picked up the last one. "You have a double?" Loki appeared amused that there was someone with the same face as Rose yet was still an unknown to him. "I had a double." Rose set the picture down and headed for the stairs. "Had?" Rose let out a sigh. "My sister's name was Jessie. We were nearly perfect doubles of each other. Until we turned 16. That was when we found our own things to do and love. Two year after we started drifting apart Jessie got a boyfriend and started staying out late, going farther and farther out of town. One night I answered the door thinking she had left her keys at home again. There was a cop at the door. My sister's boyfriend had driven drunk and wrecked the car." For a moment Loki said nothing, clearly realizing what Rose was saying. "And your sister?" He asked. "There was signs she had been in the car during the crash. Blood, her bag, and phone. But they hadn't found a body. For a year everyone searched for her, mom and dad went on the news begging for anyone who knew something to come forward and help bring my sister home. Even if she was just coming back to be buried." Rose took a breath and held back her tears. "No one ever came forward. And Jessie was never found. Mom and dad and I kept looking but she never turned up. The strain put on my father killed him. My mother followed him 3 years later. Luckily I was already working and had made enough money to keep the house and look after everything." Rose could hear Loki about to speak again, but she was no longer in a mood to talk about it. So she headed up the stairs, not caring if he followed her or not. Thankfully he did.

"Sorry bout that Tony." That was what alerted Tony to something being wrong. "What's the matter Flower Child? Normally I'm Rusty to you." Tony was trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah, I'm not in the mood for snappy nicknames. Sorry." Tony gave a shrug like it didn't matter, but inside he was wondering what could zap the cheerful teasing from her. "Whatever." Now Tony had an idea why Steve acted the way he does about Rose. It's not because he likes to see the good in people. Something about Rose, the way she talked, the way she reactions to is said to her or what she sees. Everything about her, though not a lot still manages to earn her a small place in peoples hearts. Made Tony wonder what she was like in person. "Right well moving on." Tony pulled out a small Nerf gun. "Let's see how far I can make Cap jump and hold long it takes Goldie Locks to figure out where the shots are coming from."


	7. Pepper, Banner, and Max

Tony got away with shooting Thor five times before he started breaking things to find the attacker. Rose had to turn off the mic before both her and Loki died of trying to keep in their laughter. "I had no idea they could be so amusing." Loki chuckled. "And it's still early in the day." Rose pointed out. That got the two laughing again. It took 20 minutes for them to stop laughing and to not laugh when they would look at each other. That and Tony calling, "Rosey? You still there Flower Child?" Rose switched the mic back on. "Yeah Rusty. I'm here still." Tony let out a groan. "Thought I was free to watch porn." Loki was confused but Rose just smiled. "I wonder if I can contact Pepper." Tony paled a little. "Steve your Plant Girl is being mean to me!" That got Thor's attention. "You are speaking with Lady Rose?" He asked. "I'm surprised he figured out it was you." Loki mocked. Rose just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I'm talking to her. Feeling a little unloved as I'm the third person she's spoken to." Tony complained. "Talking to who?" Pepper asked as she entered the living area. "Rose." Tony immanently wished he hadn't said that. "And just who is Rose?" It was clear Pepper was annoyed. "Wish I knew. She just started talking and now I can't get her to stop." He joked. Thor, realizing the danger that was approaching left the room quickly. Pepper crossed her arms and that's when Tony realized he should've done what Thor did. "And just how old is Rose?" Pepper asked. "Now Pep, it's not what it seems." Tony tries to assure her. "Oh really?" She asked. "Ask Steve! He was the one that brought her here." Pepper still didn't look like she believed him. "Ok we'll you seem busy. I think I'll go hang out with someone else." Rose announced. "What! No! Rose you better help me out here." But Tony heard the click of the headset switching off.

"Who will you speak with next?" Loki asked. "Well I think it's time I spoke a little with Bruce." Loki looked a little pale. "Why do you want to speak with that mindless beast?" He asked. "He isn't a mindless beast. The Hulk has been proven to have a mind. And Bruce himself is a great guy that even you mind like to speak with." Loki didn't appear to believe her. "Whatever. I'm talking to him."

Bruce was surprised to see the headset as he already knew, from Tony and Steve when one appears Rose is going to talk to you through it. "Hello Rose." He greeted. "Hi Bruce. Hope I'm not bugging you or anything." Bruce smiled. "It's fine Rose. I don't mind." He assured her. "But what has you talking to me now?" Rose chuckled a little. "Well, Pepper's about to rip Tony a new one because he isn't giving him a proper answer as to who I am. Steve is taking a nap. Thor shouted last time I talked to him. But over all I wanted to talk to you because you're a nice guy." Bruce couldn't help the smile that spread after hearing that. "Well thank you Rose. Steve told me a little about you. I think I can see what he was talking about." There was click of something then Rose muttered, "Sorry." "Everything alright?" Bruce asked asked. "Sorry. Went to drink some of my Earl Grey but forgot the mic was there." "You drink tea?" Bruce was kind've surprised. "Yeah. Can't stand coffee, and pop's ok but goes flat too soon." Bruce nodded. "Earl Grey's nice. But I prefer green teas." Bruce pulled a note pad towards him and brought up something on the screen before him.

"Hold on Bruce. My phone is ringing." Rose switched off the mic and slid the headset off before picking up the phone and answered it. "Hello?" She greeted. "Hey there! How's everyone's fave Rose?" Came the loud drunken reply. Rose let out a groan and hung her head. "Why don't you ever call your girlfriend when you're drunk?" She asked. "Because she's not fine as you?" Loki raised a brow when he heard that. "What do you want Max?" There was a laugh at that. "Why do you gots to ask that when I want something of you? Makes me sound like a loser." He complained. "Max." Rose warned. "I need a ride home. Stupid Head behind the bar took my keys and said I get them back tomorrow. But now I gots no wheels to go Wheeeeeeee!" Loki was now staring at the phone like it was the oddest thing he had ever seen. "Does he not realize how loud he is?" Loki asked. Rose place a hand over the phone. "Never." She answered before speaking to Max again. "Max I have things I need to do. I can't keep picking you up when you get drunk." She growled. "Awwww Rosey? I thought we were besties. Come on. I just need you to get me home. Then I'll open the door. And fall down. And you can go. Easy." Rose was questioning why she didn't block Max and get it over with. Just as she was about to say no and hang up Loki put a hand on her shoulder. "Nothing good ever comes from leaving the drunks to their own devices." Rose raised a brow at him. "Beside, if you want to tell him to find someone else to put up with him it would be better if he could remember you said it come the following day." He advised. "Good point." Rose agreed. "Fine Max. But this is the VERY last time." Rose quickly got the address of the bar and hung up. Putting the headset back on and as well as the mic Rose explained to Bruce what was happening. "Ok Rose. Take care." Was his response. Rose turned everything off and stood, noticing Loki doing the same. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Going with you. I want to see this world." "But I thought you were worried bout the fans." Loki smiled. "I didn't say I would be showing your world my face." Loki then changed into a slightly young man who had a similar look to himself but clearly wasn't Loki or Tom. "Alright. But why stay here if you can go out like that?" She asked. "Can't you figure that out?" Was all he said before heading for the door. "What do you think?" Rose called as she ran after him.


	8. Loki's aid and Tony's in trouble

Loki sat in the back seat of the car. "So what name am I to call you?" Rose asked. "It doesn't matter to me." Was his answer. Rose sighed. "Fine, whatever you say Luke." For a moment Loki appeared about to argue over the name, but he closed his mouth and let it be. It was for one trip and Max was clearly not going to care much for who he is. Pulling up to the bar Max stumbled over to the car. The moment the passenger door opened both Rose and Loki found themselves reeling and opening all the windows. "Your the best Rose." Max greeted as he fumbled into the seat. "What has he been doing while waiting for us? Bathing in a sewer?" Loki asked while leaning closer to the open window. Max whipped around and stared at Loki like he didn't think he was real. "Oh hey buddy! Who are you?" Loki turned a little green at the smell of Max's breath. "Max that's Luke. He was with me when you called and asked to come with me." Rose explained. "Next time you are asked to collect a drunk I will stay behind." Rose, while looking in the rear view mirror smirked at Loki. That smirk turned to horror as Loki's appearance shimmered for a moment. Max, who had been staring at Loki blinked several times before sitting back in his seat. "I think I had too much to drink." At that Rose relaxed and started driving.

Several times Max turned around to talk to Loki and each time Loki leaned more to the window. Rose had to tell him several times to get his head back in the car or else she'd have Max move to the back seat. And since the smell was worst the closer you are to Max Loki listened every time. When they got to Max's house however they found his girlfriend, Liz out front glaring at Rose's car. "Oh this can't end well." Rose sighed as she pulled up to the curb. Liz all but ripped the door open and dragged Max out. Rose got out and went to help Liz, but Liz spun around and slapped her. "What did I do?" Rose demanded, not seeing Loki getting out of the car for some much needed fresh air. "You stay the hell away from him!" Liz growled. "All I did was pick him up from the bar after the bartender took his keys so he couldn't drive drunk." Liz just seemed to get madder at that. "Don't you lie to me! You've had your eyes on him for years." Rose nearly laughed at that. Max and Rose had met at high school and she only ever saw him as the party friend. The guy you call up to get a gang together for a big night of drinking and dancing. "I have had no interest in him since day one. The guy's like a brother to me." Rose said in an effort to defuse Liz's temper. "Please! Everyone knows you can't get a guy so you're trying to steal one." Liz didn't seem to notice Max had passed out on the lawn. Rose search for anything to prove to Liz that she truly wasn't trying to get with Max. From the corner of her eye Rose spotted the answer. "I don't need to steal a guy as I already have one." Rose just prayed he wouldn't kill her for it later. Liz blinked in surprise. "You do?" She asked. "Yep. Luke." Rose pointed at Loki who was staring at her, clearly having known it was going to come to this. Liz stared at him for a moment before narrowing her eyes. "You're her boyfriend?" Rose panicked. "Do you see anyone else named Luke?" Loki asked smooth as he came to stand beside Rose, an arm wrapping around her waist. "When did this start?" Liz asked. "This morning. We met around her home and were drawn to one and other." He answered. "You met this morning and are now dating?" Liz clearly wasn't buying it. "What does the time matter when two hearts meet while following the chains of fate?" Both Rose and Liz were shocked.

"Holy hell." Rose exclaimed as she drove herself and Loki home. "Something the matter?" Loki asked. "You nearly had me convinced we were dating." Loki let out a chuckle. "Well I thought the point of your lie was to be convincing." He was smirking. "You kissed me!" Though it had happened nearly 10 minutes ago it was just now sinking in. "Yes." Rose wasn't sure if she wanted to scream, fan girl, kill him, or go to bed early just to end the craziness. Thankfully they arrived home. "I wonder what Thor and his friends are up to." Loki wondered out loud as the two entered the house.

The tower had been attacked. When Rose logged in she found herself looking at a damaged living area. "What the hell?" Rose brought up the contacts option and noticed that both Shield agents were greyed. She tried clinking on them but a pop up announced that they were not available at the moment. Having no choice Rose clicked over to Steve.

Steve was glad when his headset came to life. "Rose we have a problem." He informed her before she could say anything. "I saw the tower. What happened?" She asked. "We were attacked, still unsure who by. Clint and Natasha aren't answering any calls and Tony's missing." Steve ignored Fury's demands that he stop sharing information with Rose. "I can't reach those two either." At that Steve felt like he was back in the ice. "What about Tony?" He asked. There was a few clicks and Rose sighed. "I can reach him. I'll switch over to him now and check on him. Once I have enough I'll let you know my findings." She promised before the headset went silent. "Did she know where Tony is?" Bruce asked. "Not yet. She's looking for him now and will tell us what she finds." Steve informed him and Thor.

Rose clicked on Tony in the contacts and the screen changed to a cell. Tony was laying on a bed against the back wall. The band shirt and jeans he'd been wearing earlier were gone, replaced with a plain pale blue shirt and pants in the same color. Tony was out cold. "Tony! Tony wake up!" Tony stirred a little but didn't wake. "Cover your ears." She warned Loki, who quickly did so. "WAKE UP YOU PIECE OF SCRAP METAL!" She screamed. Tony jumped away, looking around. "What the?" He asked. "Tony what happened?" Rose asked. Tony groaned and rubbed the back of his head. "Alarm went off while I was putting somethings in the bedroom. I went for my suit when Jarvis didn't answer me but something must've struck me from behind." He answered before standing and moving to the door. "How's the rest of them?" He asked. "Steve, Thor, and Bruce are at Shield. The tower's been damaged though I don't know how badly. And Clint and Natasha are unreachable, even for me." Tony sighed. "Any idea where I am?" Rose started looking. "One moment. I've never checked for something to tell me where you guys are. Never had need to till now."


	9. Standing up for Rose and Rose's struggle

"Bad news Tony. I can't find out where you are." Rose sighed. "So I just have to flag down a rat then and ask them. Good to know." Tony joked. "Sorry. At least I can tell the team you are alive." Tony moved away from the door. "Yeah do that. Least I'll be sure they are looking. And don't worry about not finding out where I am." Tony could hear the disappointment in Rose's voice. "I'll keep a window up so I can check on you while I update them." Tony just nodded as he went over his self made list of who would be stupid enough to both attack the tower and kidnap him.

Rose clicked over to Steve. "Did you find him Rose?" He asked. "Yeah, he's alive and locked up in a cell somewhere. I can't find his location. I'm sorry." She thought for sure she could be more help to them. She wasn't taking her failure well. "At least we know more then we did. Thank you Rose." Steve assured her. "I'm still keeping an eyes on him so if something happens you'll know as soon as possible." Steve wanted to assure her that everything was going to be ok and Tony would be saved. Problem was they didn't know who took him, why they did it, and most of all if they could with only three members. "We'll find a way to get Tony back. He's alive and that's matters right now." Bruce pointed out. "With only three of you how do you plan to find him?" Fury asked. It was a good question. Tony normally handle tracking with Jarvis. But with Tony kidnapped and Jarvis offline they had no way to find him quickly. "What's this?" Rose asked.

"Everything alright?" Steve asked. Rose had gotten a pop up and was reading through it. "Recruit new team member?" She read. "What?" Steve asked. "Hold on a moment. I think this might help with Tony." Rose switched off the mic and read the fine print on the pop up. "Chose between several heroes to replace the ones you have lost." Loki read over her shoulder. Rose turned on the mic. "Steve I can get you three new people to replace Tony, Clint, and Natasha." "What? Can they help find Tony?" He asked. "Maybe. Let me see what the options are and I'll see about recruiting the best for finding and taking back Tony." Rose selected Tony for replacement and found herself looking at a couple choices. Switching off the mic Rose sat back. "Reed's a good choice because he's about as smart as Tony. But he easily gets caught up in his work. Spiderman is good but I'm not sure how he'd get along with the rest of them." Rose sighed. "Just who are these people?" Loki asked. "Rose grabbed her tablet and brought up youtube on it. Passing it to Loki she told him to look for videos on Mr. Fantastic and Spiderman.

After an hour and a half of watching Loki set the tablet down. "Interesting. I wonder why Shield did not have them aiding in my defeat." It was a good question. With so many other heroes how come Shield only put together a team of 5? "Maybe the just didn't have enough time to evaluate other heroes before you arrived." Rose suggested. Loki nodded. "So who will replace Stark?" He asked. "I have no idea."

"What's going on?" Fury asked. "Rose claims she can get us some help in finding Tony." Steve wasn't sure if that's what she meant but that's what it sounded to him. "Really?" Bruce asked. Steve nodded. "No one is joining until there are evaluated them." Hill informed. "So while you're evaluating them we'll be waiting for Tony's body to turn up." Steve glared at Hill. "We need to be sure" Fury started. "NO! We're trusting Rose and whoever she brings in to help us. We're going to find Tony and bring him back. If you don't like that Sir that's too bad. We aren't waiting around for your permission." Bruce and Thor were clearly behind Steve as Fury glared at him. "We know nothing about this girl. She could be with the ones that took Stark." Fury reminded. "I'll hold judgement until I see who she brings us. Right now she has given us more the Shield has." Steve pointed out.

"Ugh! Why must this be so hard!?" Rose demanded the screen in front of her. "Why just these two? Reed and Spiderman? You have several others that could replace Stark." Loki asked. "They're the best I can see at tracking him down through tech. They're both smart and each has abilities that could prove useful in rescuing Tony." She explained. "Perhaps you should recruit for the other two first then?" Loki suggested. "Without the brains I can't chose the other two. Natasha is close combat while Clint is distance with some close combat skills. But the brains are important. Everyone knows that brains are the key to any battle." Rose explained. "Not everyone." Loki joked. "Tell me Rosetta. Have you ever thought about ruling your world?" Rose stared at him for a moment before turning back to the screen. "The answer is no Loki. We are not taking over my world. I'm too busy trying to save the universe you're from." Rose let out a heavy sigh.

* * *

**Shorter then what I wanted it to be but I want to know who you feel should temporary replace the missing three Avengers. Remember for Tony only Spiderman and Mr. Fantastic of the Fantastic Four are available to replace him. And when choosing who should replace Clint and Natasha remember, one has to be able to do distance fight and the other must be a close combat hero. Thank you to everyone who's Favorited this story and to all who review. It'really great seeing your comments and the names of the people who added this to their list. Thank you guys and girls.**


	10. Rose's recruits

He had just stepped out of the building he was in when his phone went off. "Hello?" He answered after seeing Unknown Caller on the screen. "Peter Paker, my name is Rose." A female voice greeted. "Um hi?" Peter wasn't sure how she had gotten his number nor why she was calling him of all people. "Listen Peter I know this is going to freak you out a little but the Avengers need your help." Peter stopped dead on the sidewalk and let out a nervous laugh. "To do what? File papers? I don't know what you've been told Rose but I'm just a high school student." Peter thought about hanging up but stopped himself. "Maybe you'd be right. If you weren't Spiderman." Peter could feel the color drain from his face. "Peter there's an ally to your left. We can continue this is there." Peter turned and was surprised to see the ally. He entered it, keeping his guard up. "How'd you know that? Are you watching me?"

Rose knew he was talking about the ally. "Yes. Look Peter we don't have a lot of time to talk. The Avengers have need of Spiderman." Rose expected the reaction she got. "I don't know who told you I was him, but I'm not. I" Rose quickly cut him off. "Peter Tony Stark has been kidnapped, the Avengers need someone to help track him down, and two others of their team have gone silent. I would not be talking to you if you weren't him. Please Peter. They need you or else Tony may end up dead." Rose and Loki watched as Peter thought over her words. "How can I help?" He asked. Rose smiled. "Ok first thing you need to do is get home. In your room you'll find a headset. Don't ask how it got there. I have no idea where these headsets are coming from. With it on we'll be able to keep in contact unless I switch over to someone else. Before you ask right now I've spoken with Captain America, Bruce Banner, Thor, and Tony Stark. So you give them my name and they will know I sent you." Peter had left the ally and headed for the subway. "Once you have the headset on I'll tell you how to get to Shield. But until then hang up the phone. I've got two other people to recruit for what we have to do." With a shrug Peter hung up and headed down the subway steps. "So who else are you recruiting?" Loki asked. "Close combat." Clicking on Natasha brought up a small selection of people. "Hm? I think you'll do." Rose clicked on Kitty Pryde. "Who is she and what can she down that makes her so good?" Loki asked. "Besides being good at close combat fighting? She can move through solid objects. Walling through walls and people like they're not even there." Loki seemed surprised.

Kitty had been doing some home work when she heard the beeping sound. The headset was in place before she even realized she had picked it up. "Hello?" She asked, figuring someone was playing a prank on her. "Kitty my name is Rose. Look I know this will sound crazy but I need you to join the Avengers in finding and rescuing Ironman." Kitty blinked in surprise before laughing. "Yeah sure they do." "Ok then. Go out into the hall and ask if anyone can see the headset. When you're done we'll talk more." Kitty shrugged and headed out into the hall, nearly walking into Logan. "Whoa sorry." She quickly said to him. "Thought you were doing homework?" He asked. "Yeah but then this headset turned up and this girl calling herself Rose is trying to tell me that I need to help the Avengers." Kitty laughed. "What headset?" Logan asked. "The one I'm wearing." Kitty even pointed to it. "I don't see anything." Kitty raised a brow in confusion. "You can't see it?" Kitty knew Logan wouldn't lie or be in on a prank. Wasn't his style. "There's nothing there." He then walked off down the hall. Kitty raced through the school looking for someone who could see the headset. No one, not even the Professor could see it. "Ready to listen to me Kitty?" Rose asked. "How are you doing this?" Kitty asked. "Wish I knew how, but I'm not the one doing that bit. Anyway we have more important matters to talk about. Tony Stark has been kidnapped and the Avengers are short three members. I am recruiting people to fill the empty spots. I've got Spiderman filling Stark's place. You're going to fill Black Widow's place." Kitty was still hoping this was all just some great prank. But that thought was quickly weakening. "Look I'm not asking for you to do anything you don't want to. You can say no and that'll be it." Rose added. "Kitty." Said person turned to the Professor. One look at his face told her he knew what was going on. "If you wish to aid them no one will stop you." He told her. Kitty thought it over for a moment. "What do I need to do?" She asked. Rose explained how to get to the Shield base and to give her name so that the Avengers would know she sent her. "Alright. They better be expecting me." Kitty warned before the headset went dead.

"Two down. Now all you need is Barton's replacement." Loki pointed out. Clicking Clint Rose looked over the options. "Oh boy." Rose didn't have a clue who to pick. "What about him?" Loki pointed at one of the options on screen. "This other version of the Man of Iron?" He asked. Rose didn't know how she missed it, but War Machine was an option. "Loki that's perfect! Not only is War Machine a distance fighter, he is also a friend of Tony's." Rose cheered. "Why is his friendship with him a good thing?" Loki asked. "He's a military man. The type to follow orders. But when it comes to Tony being in trouble he'll break the rules to help him." Rose explained. "Well then he will be helpful. I guess." Loki said as Rose clicked on War Machine.

Rhodey eyed the headset in front of him for several long moments before picking it up and putting it on. "Finally! I was starting to think you would never take it." A female voice said. "Who are you and how did you get this headset in here?" Rhodey demanded. "Whoa easy there. Answer to the first question, my name is Rose. The second, I have no idea how that headset got there. I don't know how any of them get to any of you guys. I just use them to talk. That's the end of my knowledge on them." She answered. "Yeah sure." He could tell this woman was young just by the sound of her voice and young meant trouble. "Look I'm just here to tell you that Tony Stark has been kidnapped." That got his attention. "Kidnapped by who?" He asked. "No idea at the moment. Look this will make me look back but I got him on my screen right now. He's alive but locked in a cell some where. The Avengers are missing him and two other's so I am recruiting replaces so that they can find and rescue him. You in or out?" Rhodey knew he had to help Tony, but at the same time he was already walking on thin ice because of said person. If he took the War Machine and ran off to help the Avengers he could face a lot of trouble when he returned. On the other hand Rhodey knew about Shield and their connection. If he helped the Avengers Shield could bail him out of trouble in return. Plus it would be nice for him to have something to hold over Tony's head the next time Tony wants to pull something with him. "Alright Rose. But Shield had better make sure I don't get demoted for this." Rhodey warned before going for his suit.

Rose quickly gave him the location of the Shield HQ before switching back to Peter. He had only just slipped the headset on. "Ok grab your suit, tell your aunt something and get some place to change." Rose then rattled off the location to him and switched back to Steve. "Ok Cap you got Spiderman, War Machine, and Kitty Pryde of the Xmen on their way to you. I just hope they'll be enough." Rose could see the surprise on Steve's face before he smiled. "Thanks Rose. I'm sure they'll be great help." He then informed Fury who was coming. It was almost comical the way his one eye widen in shock before he had Hill inform security to be on the watch for them and bring them right to him. Rose then excused herself and flicked over to Tony to give him the good news.

"Rhodey and Spiderman? Wow. Now there's a pair I wasn't expecting to team up. Nicely done." Tony approved. "Thanks Tin Can. Was a little tricky to get them in on this but thankfully they ended up agreeing to help. What's going on with you? Has anyone checked on you or you heard anything that might give us a clue as to who has you?" Rose asked. Tony let out a sigh. "Nope. Not one person has been by and there doesn't seem to be anyone outside this cell. No cameras either. I checked." It was Rose's turn to sigh. "So then why take you if not to try to make you work for them or something? Why lock you up and leave you without someone or something watching you?" She asked herself. "No idea. Maybe when I get out of here I'll find out. Till then, you're my only company. Gonna die of boredom." Rose chuckled at that. "I get your money then." She joked back. Tony laughed.

* * *

**Thank you to SummerElainee for your suggestions. As you saw I went with War Machine instead of the one you suggested due to my not knowing her. I hope all of you reading this story have enjoyed it so far and that I can continue to bring more of it to you as I to am enjoying it.**

**I'm afraid I have to take a break from writing for a while because my right arm from the wrist to the shoulder is killing me. I shall try to recover quickly so that I can get back to writing this story but in the mean time please leave me reviews or you can PM me about this story. I really love hearing from you in either form. Thank you so much for reading and following The Marvel Game. Rose and the gang will return ASAP.**


	11. Tony, Rose, and the Captor

**Sorry guys I posted the wrong chapter before. Here's the real chapter.**

A figure sat before a brightly lit computer screen smirking. On the screen was Tony Stark, locked in a cell. "One down, four to go." They chuckled before clicking on something. "What?" They asked as they found the Avengers with three new faces. Turning up the volume allowed them to hear what was being said. "So you all have spoken to this Rose girl right?" Kitty asked. The Avengers, Spiderman, and War Machine nodded. The figure frowned. "Rose? Who is that?" They asked. "Yes Rose, they just arrived. We can begin searching for Tony now." The figure glared at Captain America. "So she's helping them find Stark?" A small chuckle escaped them. "No way they'll find him here. No, this Rose will be no trouble to me. Go ahead and try to help them. In the end the Avengers will all be mine."

Rose sneezed into her elbow. "Something the matter?" Loki asked. "I think someone's talking about me." She answered before waving off the next question. "Ok Rose so, what now?" Rose rolled her eyes at Spiderman before clicking over to him. "I can only talk to one of you at a time Peter. Anyway you need to see about recovering the security footage from the tower first. We need to see if we caught any of the kidnappers on it before we can move forward with finding Tony." Spidy nodded. "Alright then. Someone needs to take me to the tower then." Loki rolled his eyes. "Will there be much of this?" He asked. Rose switched off her mic. "He's a teenager. Might be as smart as Tony but still a teenager." Loki nodded in understanding. Switching on the mic Rose informed the team she was going to check on Tony then switched over to said person. "You sent them to the tower? Sure there's a joke in there somewhere." Rose groaned. "Only you could be held captive and still crack jokes about everything."

"Might've found something." Tony knew he had Rose's attention so he stood and walked over to one of the walls. "It's a wall." Was the response. "Yeah it's a wall but if you look closely here." Tony drew a rectangle on the upper half of the wall. "So?" Rose asked. "Wait. That part looks lighter then the rest of it." Tony smirked. "There was a window here. Someone covered it up before getting me." Tony explained. "So then this is a make shift cell? Which means you might be able to break out." Tony nodded. "Now you're starting to catch on." Tony turned and began examining the bed. "If I take this a part I can start prying the bricks away." A clank sounded from outside the room. "Someone's finally showed up." Tony walked over to the door and looked out the small bared window. "Come on, I know you're out there." Tony heard a small chuckle. "I don't know who Rose is, but she won't ever find you. Neither will your Avenger friends." A voice whispered. "So you know about the Flower Child? I wouldn't get cocky just yet, she's got a lot of contacts." The voice chuckled. "As I said, I don't know who she is but she'll never find you. None of them will until they find themselves locked in the cells around you." Tony snorted. "You do realize who you're talking about? Three guys with amazing strength that can and will break down these walls and then break you." The voice sighed. "That's the problem with your people. They aren't creative enough to figure out how to keep such people under control. Hulk, Captain America, and Thor. They will find themselves unable to leave unless I let them. Enjoy your stay Stark." They laughed, the sound becoming fainter as they walked away. Tony walked over to the bed and knelt down next to it. "Rose?" "Yes Tony?" "You got to get me out of here! Did you hear that guy? He has all the charm of Loki." Tony heard a shout from Rose's end and a small struggle. "Rose?" He asked. "I'm fine. Rather not talk about what just happened."

Rose was glaring daggers at Loki. After hearing the comment Tony made about him he had demanded the headset and then tried to break the computer. Right now Rose had a hand over his mouth and a foot on his chest to keep him pinned to the chair while he gave her a death glare. "At least we know somethings about the one holding you. They are after all the Avengers and is convinced no one will find you." Rose hoped Tony would get back on track with his captor. "And they know about you. How do they know about you?" Tony asked. "I have no idea. I don't see how he could know. Even Fury know nothing about me until Steve told all of you about me." Loki seemed to have calm down so Rose moved her foot and hand away. "The only way he could know about you is if he heard about you from someone. But the only ones that know about your connection to the team is the team and the ones you just got to join." Tony pointed out. "Could they be watching the team?" The thought had hit Rose so suddenly that she was shocked she didn't think it before. On the screen Tony had stopped taking the bed a part. "If they can see what the team is doing then that could explain why they're sure I'll never be found." He agreed. Rose noticed Loki signing to her to switch off the mic. "Hold on Tony. Need to check something." Rose switched off the mic. "Sorry about the foot." She quickly said. "Forget that. I think I have an idea where he might be being kept." Rose started at him for a moment in surprised. "Where?" She asked. "I think he's in this world."

* * *

**I know I said I was taking time to rest but I couldn't stay away from this story and all of you readers. I couldn't rest at all. Every time I saw the computer I just had to get back to typing. And since I had to walk by the computer ever morning it was torture!**

**Fear not for my health and limbs lol. I am taking it slow, or as slowly as I can when it comes to writing.**

**Thank you all for being so understanding. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that I can continue to bring it to you.**

**Love you guys!**


	12. Still on the hunt for Tony

**I am so sorry to all my readers for the mix up with the chapter 11. What you read was meant for 12. I can't believe I messed up so on that and am sorry for doing that to all of you. I shall do my best to keep it from happening again. Please enjoy this chapter and I do hope you were all able to read the real chapter 11. If not please go back and read it because, even though I don't think it will matter much it does have some bits that I think you will like.**

* * *

"Here?" Rose asked Loki. "What other place could he be held that none could find him? Also, remember what they said?" At Rose's confusion Loki explained. "That's the problem with your people. They aren't creative enough to figure out how to keep such people under control. They hinted that they aren't of that world." Rose turned back to the screen in thought. "Another person? But why would they give someone who'd steal the Avengers the code to this?" She asked herself. "Pity your friend isn't calling." That she could agree with.

"Well that's interesting." Peter said as he viewed the footage. "Find anything?" Steve asked as he walked up to him. "Yeah look at this." Peter pointed to the screen. "At this point the attackers are still on the lower floors." The screen showed Tony leaving his room while trying to get Jarvis to response to him. "Now here is where it gets interesting." On the screen Tony seemed to stop as if listening for something. Behind him this portal appeared to open and a hooded figure leaned out. Tony was struck in the back of the head before being pulled into portal. The portal sealed shut after Tony's body was clear. "This could be a problem. Who can create portals?" Steve asked. "Good question." Peter sighed. Peter racked his brain for anyone he's ever been against who could open a portal and kidnap an Avenger. He wasn't coming up with any names. "With any luck Rose will have something for us soon." Steve sighed.

Rose was clicking away at the keyboard quickly. She might not be hacking into Shield. But she knew enough about hacking to be able to look into any unusual purchases that could be used to alter a room into a cell. "So you do have the skills to break into Shield?" Loki asked. Rose snorted. "If I did we'd know not only if Tony was here, but also where he is." Rose sighed. "I have enough skills to get by on a computer, but not enough to hack into a system that well protected. I'd be caught in seconds." Rose let out a huff and leaned back in her chair. "Nothing. Not one clue to lead us to him, and that's only if he's even in this world to begin with." Loki set his magazine aside. "I tell you Rosetta he must be in this world." He assured her. "We are going after someone we believe is in this world with Tony, we have no proof he's here, no way of knowing where he could be held, and more to the point how the hell to get him back to that world." Loki patted Rose's arm. "That sounds right." He got glared at for that. "You may wish to pay attention to them now." Loki waved to the screen where Steve and the others were going over something. Flicking on the mic Rose sat up. "Any luck Steve?" She asked. "At the moment nothing. We have some footage of Tony being taken by someone who opened a portal during the attack but we don't think the attack is linked to them." Was the answer. "How so?" She asked. "The portal opened while the attackers were still around the lower levels. There were no marks on the clothes the kidnapper wore to suggest they were linked to the attack on the tower." Rose hummed lightly. "I see. Well we best keep looking. Something's going to give this guy away at some point and we have to be ready to move when that time comes."

Rose glanced over at Loki as he lay on her bed. He seemed to be sound asleep and had been for the last two hours. It made Rose a little nervous. Nervous because she didn't know where he was going to sleep when the time came for her to go to bed. Would she had to give up the bed and sleep in the living room? She could handle sitting in the room with her sister's picture. But if she had to lay in that room with the picture she was sure she would go insane. Loki slowly sat up, swinging his feet over the side of the bed. "Good nap?" Rose asked in an attempt to appear as thought nothing was bothering her. "That is the problem with mortals. You can not recognize magic at work when you see it." He sighed. "Magic? What kind of magic?" Loki gave her a smile. "A tracking spell. You are lucky that I know Stark well enough to use such a spell." Loki got to his feet. "You know where he is then?" Rose couldn't believe it. "No. For me to locate his exact location I would need his blood, some flesh, or even a whole limb." Rose chose to ignore that last bit. "What I do know is the area we can begin looking for him. And as I suggested earlier he is in this world." Rose couldn't believe it. "How close?" Loki let out a small sigh. "The other side of this world. I shall have to teleport us to the area." Rose nodded and turned on her mic. "Steve I have to do something. With luck it'll help get Tony back to you guys." Steve told her it was alright and he hoped she would be successful. Rose then shut everything off before going to grab her coat and boots. "You may wish to take a breath. I've never transported a mortal before so I don't know what might happen." At Rose's unsure look Loki gave her a reassuring smile. "I have never failed to completely bring someone with me. I assure you you will be fine." Rose could hear the silent maybe at the end. But she walked over to him and nodded she was ready. Taking a breath Rose tried to relax as Loki wrapped his arms around her. It came as a surprise to her that teleporting seemed to tingle.

* * *

**I want all of you to know that I am working hard on this story but for some reason (even though I some how haven't finished the books or even the movies) I have begun a Avengers/Harry Potter crossover story. If any of you my readers happen to beta or are willing to beta I would be honored if you would contact me through a PM and read over what I have. I have almost 4 chapters written up on that story and I'm not sure if I can stop writing it too.**

**Don't ask how I came about writing that kind of crossover. I have been playing KH:DDD and some how this came about. Further proof I am insane lol.**


	13. Closing in and feeling trapped

"I hate you." Loki could only chuckle as he and Rose tugged through several feet of snow. "I really, really, REALLY hate you." Rose growled. "It's not that bad." Loki mocked. "Said the frost giant." Loki stopped dead before whipping around. "What?" He asked. "I know things about you and the others from that universe. Why are you surprised by this?" Loki ignored the question and walked up to her. "You've know all this time about that yet you've do not seem to mind being around me. You are not afraid of me?" Rose blinked a few times before giving him a disbelieving look. "I'm scared of you yes. I just don't care that your a frost giant. I couldn't care less about you being a frost giant and the same can be said about all your fans. Hell, some of them even fantasize about you bedding them in that form." Loki stared at her for a moment with an unreadable expression. "Loki I'm freezing! Let's get some where warm and I'll show you the wonders of fan fiction!" Rose growled.

"So you can talk your way into anything." Rose was happily drink hot chocolate in a comfy chair while Loki gazed out the penthouse window. He had convinced the people of the building that he had always lived in it and they had been given the keys and free everything for the misunderstanding. "It does have it's advantages." He sighed. "Something wrong?" Rose couldn't understand Loki's sudden low mood. "How much do you know?" He asked. "Just what I saw in the movies and comics. Though the comics can't really be trusted." Rose answered. Loki stayed silent. "What's really bothering you Loki?" Loki turned to her and smiled. "Now now Rosetta. We've no time for heart to hearts. Stark is still out there some where and in need of us. Now then. I best get back to tracking him." Loki walked over to the bed and made himself comfy. Rose let out a sigh and started up Angry Birds on her phone. Muted so as not to bother Loki.

Tony had taken apart the bed and was attempting to break up the bricks covering what looked like a window. "Rose I don't know if you're paying attention to me but I could really use Big Green and Angry right about now." Tony sighed. His headset had been dead for a while and it troubled him a little. She had said she would keep an eye on him but he couldn't but wonder if she really did. Part of him still couldn't wrap his head around how she could see him when the only piece of tech in the room was the arc reactor in his chest. "Rose, find me quickly. I don't want to be in here much longer." Tony sighed before going back to breaking bricks.

Loki sighed as he sat up. "Any luck?" Rose asked as she closed her game. "I can't say for sure yet." He answered. "I don't often track mortals and this world is so different from what I am use to." Rose could understand that. He was from Asgard after all, and though he'd been to Midgard this wasn't the one he had grown to know. A thought slowly hit her. "Maybe that's a good thing." She said softly. "What?" Loki asked. "You are focusing on finding one person among countless people. Maybe what you should be looking for is what doesn't belong in this world. Something that don't feel right." Loki seem to think this over before shrugging. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try." He then laid back down and shut his eyes. "Please let this work." Rose begged anyone who was listening.

Tony let out a groan. He had finally pried enough bricks away only to find himself facing a sheet of metal. "Really?" He asked as he banged his head against the metal sheet. "I told you you wouldn't be getting out of there Stark. I took great care with each cell. Taking in to account each of your skills and strengths. You waste your time trying to get out." The captor chuckled through the cell. "What do you intend to do with us? Got a lab somewhere?" Tony asked. "Oh I would never let a lab get a hold of all of you. Would damage all of you too much. I want all of you to remain perfect." That confused Tony. It made no sense to him why someone would go through the trouble of kidnapping the team just to keep them locked up when they could easy make use of them. "What?" Tony asked. "I don't expect you to understand my motives Stark. Too much going on in your head to understand a person like me. But oh well. That matters little to me. I have you. Next, I think I'll go after Thor. Perhaps I'll build more cells and take Spiderman and War Machine too. Wouldn't want you to miss your friend after all." Tony could hear his captor walking off. "Cocky bastard." Tony growled.

Loki sat up. "Found him?" Rose asked. "No, I'm hungry." Rose rolled her eyes and picked up the phone. "Should I order up half the kitchen?" She asked. Loki glared at her. With a sigh Rose asked for a menu. The menu arrived after 5 minutes and the two ordered what they wanted. Turned out Loki only ate half as much as Thor is stated to each in the Thor movie. "Midgardian food might not be as plentiful as Adgardian but it does has a decent taste." Loki comment as he finished his last plate. "We like our food flavored." Rose smirked. "Clearly. Everything has a unique taste and yet blends well together. I guess you mortals have more usages then I thought." Loki chuckled as Rose rolled her eyes. "I don't know about you some times." Rose set her plate aside and answered her phone. "Hello?" "Rose we have a problem." It was her friend. "You're right we have a problem. Tony Stark was kidnapped and brought to this world." There was a pause on their end. "You already know?" "I've known for a while now! I thought you guys were watching that world or something." There was a sigh from their end. "So did I. We don't know how this person got connected to that world nor how they were able to remove him from there. It takes great energy to bring one person into this world." "Well then shouldn't it be easier to track them?" Rose asked. "I wish it was. We have no idea where they are getting their power from but they opened a portal with out so much as a blip. We've gone over almost all the power grids and yet there is nothing out of the ordinary on any of them." Loki, who had been listening in on the conversation spoke up. "We are close to finding him. However what we don't know is how to get him back." The two heard typing on a keyboard and a muffled conversation. "Sending him back might be a problem." They sighed. "What?" Rose asked. "We used up a lot of energy to bring Loki to you. And we are still using a fair amount to keep the connection between worlds. Even if we served the connection there still wouldn't be enough power to send anyone to that world." Rose let out a groan. "So what are we suppose to do?" Rose asked. "That's for you to decide I'm afraid." The line then went dead. "Well, your friend proved helpful." Loki grumbled as he moved back to the bed. "Yeah. Don't I know it." Rose sighed.


	14. Tracking, questions, and rescue

**Sorry everyone for the long wait on this chapter. I have been struggling to get my thoughts into my stories and as a result this is taking a while to get out another chapter for this story. I shall try to get more out soon.**

* * *

Rose was deep in thought while Loki lay on the bed, attempting to track Tony down. Merely an hour ago she had learn that the people behind her connection to the Marvel universe had no idea how someone had accessed that world and stolen Stark from it. Several hours ago she had awoken to Loki in her room. That was when she realized what she had been doing wasn't a game. Games don't bring characters to life. "There's clearly more to all this then expected. one world reaching out and connection to another that has no clue it exists. One world that knows of the things in the other one yet believes it to be fake." Rose let out a sigh. "In less then one day my life had taken such a turn I've got whiplash from it." She sighed again. Glancing at Loki Rose couldn't help but wonder for a moment if he really was trying to help find Tony or if he was tricking her for his own amusement. She couldn't put it past him. But he had been so good for so long that it was hard for her to imagine he would do something like that. Even though she knew it was in his nature.

Loki had no intention to tell Rosetta that he could track and pay attention to the world around him at the same time. Nor that he could feel her unease towards him. He should've been happy that she understood he could hurt and kill her at any moment. But something gnawed at him. "Loki I'm stepping out for a bit." She informed him as she made for the door. Loki just waved her away. The moment the door closed however he sat up and stared at the door. He let out a sigh. "Why am I doing this?" He asked himself. "I don't owe that mortal. Nor Stark. Yet I'm aiding both of them." Loki stood and began pacing. "Why should I help her? She amuses me. But that is no reason to help her. She's a mortal." Loki sighed. "A mortal who knows more about me then most others. Who doesn't shy away from me even given what I am." Loki sat down in the chair Rosetta had been sitting in before. Loki ran a hand down his face. "Why am I even thinking about this? She's a mortal. A mortal who should serve me. Yet I allow her to say what she wishes and do as she pleases. Why? Because I fear those fan girls?" Loki let out a laugh. "Yes." He sighed heavily. After the first video Rosetta had shown him of fan girls he knew he wouldn't want to come face to face with such people with out an illusion in place. "Rosetta. Why were you the one that was allowed to connect to that world? Why was I the one brought to you? Chance?" Loki stood and returned to pacing. "Nothing is chance. So why have these things happened? And how was this mortal able to steal Stark?"

When Rose entered the penthouse Loki walked over to her. "Don't take off your coat." Was all he sat before walking past her out the door. Rose took a second before turning and following him. "What's going on?" She asked. "I believe I have located Stark." Was the answer. "Lead the way then."

"I've had just about enough of you. Come in here and let's fight this out." Tony challenged. "I think not Stark. I have much to do and there aren't enough hours in the day." The captor sighed. "When I get out of here I'll" Tony was cut off by a loud crash from the floor above him. "What the?" The captor asked before there was a flash of light followed by a loud crunch. "How?" The captor asked. "Damn it warn a girl before you do that!" Tony knew that voice. It was Rose. "Rose!" Tony called to her. "Be with you in a second Tony." Rose called. "Rose? So you were able to find me after all. Pity. Where things different we might've been friends. Goodbye." Tony saw a faint glow that lasted for four seconds before disappearing. "Tony I hope you are no where near the door." Was the only warning Tony got before the door blew open. When Tony stepped out of the cell he could only stare at the guy he saw standing with who he guess was Rose. "Loki?" Tony asked, hoping his eyes were playing tricks on him. "Hello Stark. It's been a while." Loki greeted. "Talk more later." Rose said as she answered her phone. "Hey we got Tony. The guy that took him however got away though." She sighed. "How long have you been with her?" Tony asked. "Since before you were taken." Loki answered. Rose let out a huff. "Ok boys let's leave our egos else where and get out of here. Loki please take us home." Loki stared at Rose for a moment before shrugging. "I suppose I've had enough of this place." Loki then transported them out of the cell and back to Rose's house.

"Why did you have me hold you when we first traveled?" Rose demanded. Loki smirked. "Would you believe if I told you I just wanted to see if you'd hold me?" He asked before laughing at Rose's annoyed expression. "So you really are Rose?" Tony asked from the computer chair. "Yes. Rosetta Harper. Rose for short." She answered. Tony nodded then turned to her computer. "This is how you've been hacking Shield?" He asked. "Yes." Rose answered expecting the comment she knew he was about to make. "It's junk. How do you even check your email on this thing?" Rose rolled her eyes. "Why did I save you again?" She asked herself. "Get me a screwdriver." Tony ordered. "Oh hell no! You are not taking my computer apart!" Rose shouted. The doorbell rang out and Rose nearly cursed. "Shall I get that?" Loki asked, just to annoy Rose. "I'll answer it." She snapped at him. The bell ran again. "I'm coming!" Rose screamed before storming out of the room. Tony looked over at Loki and nodded. "And I thought I was the only one to get girls to react like that. Nicely done." Loki just chuckled.


	15. Rose is almost ready to kill someone

**Ok this one is shorter then the others but I couldn't wait to post it any longer. If any of my readers are Doctor Who fans you might noticed at little something in this chapter. I didn't realized I'd done it till I reread the chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Rose nearly hurt herself as she pulled the door open. Her glare fell from her face at who was at the door. "Hello Rose." Greeted the guy on her door step. "Tyler?" Rose asked in surprise as he entered her home. Tyler, a 32 year old detective Rose had met while her parents had been searching for her lost sister. His thin brown hair was more grey then she remembered but his hazel eyes were just as lively. "What are you doing here Tyler?" Rose asked as he slipped off his coat and set it on the couch. "You know I've been looking into Jessie since your parents died right?" When Rose nodded he took a seat on the arm of the couch. "Well since a body was never found we figured someone must've taken her. Alive or dead we've no idea." Rose leaned against the door way to the living room, listening carefully. "We went over some of the old footage from a year after she disappeared. We may have caught something that was miss back then." Tyler pulled out a picture from his coat and passed it to her. Rose looked it over and placed a hand over her mouth. There was a girl in the picture that matched her sister's appearance at that time. She appeared to be ok and was boarding a bus with an elderly woman. "Where is she now?" Rose asked, a small flicker of hope sparking. "At the moment you're guess is as good as mine. We are suspecting at the moment she may have lost her memories in the crash and that's why she hasn't come home. As for why no one could come forward with information of her hoping on that bus, we've no idea. It's been years since then, so we can rule out ransom and kidnappers normally give up the person long before now." Tyler sighed. "So all we know now, is that a year after she disappeared my sister was alive?" Tyler nodded before offer up the one good thing about what he'd just told her. "At least we know she didn't die in the crash. That is more then we knew before." Rose nodded. "Thank you for this Tyler." Tyler nodded and stood, grabbing his coat. "Sorry for just springing this on you. I just knew you'd want to know right away." He said as he slipped on his coat and headed for the door. "If you find anything more sent it to me through email. I have to know if Jessie is dead or alive." Tyler gave her a nod and left the house.

"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!" Tony cringed. "My god she knows my full name." He mumbled before turning to her with a smile. "Hi ya Rosey." He greeted as if he didn't have her computer in pieces. Rose was so mad she couldn't speak. She wouldn't have noticed that Loki was gone if he hadn't reappeared with what looked like a circuit board in his hand. "I had to ask several people before I found one that knew what you had asked after." Loki told him before placing the board in his hand. When Loki noticed Tony's slightly worried look he turned to Rose and smile guilty. "Rosetta, I see you've returned as well." Rose looked about ready to explode. "I am going to go make a tea. When I come back, that had better be back together AND working or I know two men who are going to be castrated!" She growled out through clenched teeth before turning and storming off. "Best get to work Stark." Loki said before sitting next to Tony.

Thankfully, or luckily for Tony the computer was back together by the time she returned with her Earl Grey tea. "That better be working." Was the only thing she said as she turned it on. Not only did it turn on the computer started faster then it ever had before. "See, I made it better. Aren't you happy?" Rose just gave Tony an unimpressed look before starting up the game. Slipping on her headset Rose was ready to give Steve the good news but noticed that she wasn't looking at Steve on the screen. "Tony I swear if you broke this you are dead." She warned. "Care to take me to Miami?" Tony asked Loki. A masked face appeared on the screen. The mask was a plain white one shaped like a fox face. "Hello Rosetta." Rose pulled off the headset when she realized that voice hadn't come from the computer but the very air around her. "Who are you?" She asked. The masked figure wagged a finger at her. "Now now, let's not bother with such details. I have something more important to talk to you about." Rose frown. "Like what?" She asked. "You and Loki tracked down that silly boy and stopped him from continuing his collecting plan. Some might say my interest in you is premature. I disagree. You show promise. And I want to offer you a place among my people." With a raised brow Rose cast a quick look to Tony and Loki. "And what do your people do?" She asked. "What don't we do?" The figure chuckled. "We do what we want. Take what we want from that world. Who we want. And soon, we'll have control over that world. So what do you say? Join us." Rose let out a snort. "Clearly you know nothing about me. I'm not going to join your stupid little gang. And now that I know about it I'm going to stand in your way." Then figure let out a heavy sigh. "Oh Rosetta. You shouldn't have said that. Because now we're going to have to crush you. Shame. We could've been great together. Goodbye Rosetta." The screen went dead for a moment before flickering to Shield HQ. "Well now. Looks like you've just made some enemies. Well done my dear." Loki commented. "Shut up Loki." She sighed before placing her head in her arms. "Hey what's this?" Rose lifted her head enough to see Tony standing next to her action figures. Her head went back into her arms. "Could this day get any worst?" Loki patted her shoulder. "Most likely." She took a swing at him, to which he laughed and jumped out of the way.


	16. Trying to get Tony home

**Sorry everyone for the long wait on this one. My crossover has been taking up a lot of my mind. However here is a new chapter for everyone just in time for New Years. So Happy New Years everyone, please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"So you're sure Tony is alright?" Steve asked after listening to Rose's update. "Yeah. He's no longer in the cell but I can't give you a location on him. Sorry." She answered. "Well that's the first bit of good news so far. I wish I could tell you things were going good for us." Steve looked over to the rest of the team with an unsure look. Spiderman was fitting in well enough. Kitty was fairing well enough with the team. But Tony's friend Rhodey didn't seem impressed with the team or even Steve's leadership. What's more the team had run across a strange group of people. "How bad we talking?" Rose asked, breaking Steve from his thoughts. "A few hours ago we encountered a group of highly trained individuals. We're not sure what they were after but they attacked several advance computer stores. When we fought them they seemed to have military training as well as advance suits. Bruce and Spiderman believe some of what they took might be going to creating more suits like what they wore, but other then that we have no idea." There was the sound of a sigh from Rose. "Well I did get contacted by someone in a fox mask who seems to be apart of some kind of criminal group." Steve wasn't sure what to make of that. He was still finding it hard to believe that Rose was able to contact so many people. To now learn that someone had contacted Rose when no one else had been able to was both strange and suspicious.

"Steve I have a call, be right back." Rose then hit mute on her mic, pulled off the headset, and answered her phone. "You better had good news." She was sick of Tony. He had played the action figures till Loki blasted him away from them. Tony then went ahead and dismantled her laptop before roping Loki into getting more parts for him. Rose was worried that Loki was stealing the parts but was too annoyed with Tony to care too much. "Depends on what you call good news." Her friend sighed. "Not what I want to hear." Rose groaned as she dropped her head to the desk. "Why did you call me then?" She asked. "I called you because of these people porting in and out of the Marvel universe." Rose sat up and let out a heavy sigh. "What about them?" She asked. "We may be able to use whatever means they are using to port Tony back if we can track one of them down." Rose shut her eyes and opened her mouth before her eyes snapped opened. "Say that again."

Tony had moved to the living room to get away from Rose's evil eye as he worked on her laptop. Loki had brought back most of the parts he had asked for and those he couldn't get Tony just built himself. "Why do this?" Loki asked. "What do you mean why?" Tony asked back. "Though she has open her home to you and aided in rescuing you you owe her nothing. Yet you've improved her computer and now are working on this laptop. Why when you get nothing but annoyance and disapproval from her?" Tony sat back and turned to Loki. "What about you?" Loki blinked in confusion. "Me?" He asked. "You helped her find me, you took her to where I was, you brought us back here, and now you are going out and getting what I need to fix up this stone age hunk of junk. Why are you doing all that?" Loki opened his mouth to answer before realizing he had nothing. He had tried to figure out why he did the things he did but he had come up with nothing then and still had no idea why he did them. "Just get back to work mortal!" Loki growled before storming out of the room. Tony chuckled. "Aw, I think it's cute how he pretends not to care about her."

Rose had hung up the phone and was typing away at her computer. "What are you doing?" Loki asked as he leaned into her. "My friend, the one who connected me to your universe came up with a way to possibly get Tony back to that world. However we need to find one of them and get our hands on them before that can happen." She answered, not stopping her typing. "And you are doing what now?" Loki asked, not understanding the text on the screen. "I'm using some of my hacker contacts to help search for the ones porting into that universe. I many not have many but the ones I have are skilled enough to help." She explained. "Such a device will prove useful. I should look for it as well." Loki turned to start his search. "Loki don't over work yourself." He stopped at that. "You sound worried for me." He said mockingly. "I am worried about you. This isn't the universe you grew up in. For all we know this universe could be having a negative effect on you the more you use your powers. You should pay attention to how you feel after each bit of magic you use. The more powerful the magic the more you should pay attention. Last thing we need is for you to get hurt because of carelessness. So please, be careful." Loki had be playing her concern as a joke, but hearing that she truly was worried about him made him feel something he couldn't identify. He just gave a quite, "As you wish." and left.

Peter was typing away at a computer. The pressure of trying to figure out where Tony was had been taken off his shoulders when Steve told him that Rose had found him for them. Now he was working on figuring out where the ones porting and stealing would strike next. It was a task easier said then done. So far there seem to be no pattern or reason to the thefts. None of the stolen parts seemed compatible with each other and it wasn't like they were rare or expensive parts. Even if he and Bruce were right about them being used in the high tech suits those thieves were wearing there had to be more to the crimes. Throwing the tablet to the side Peter let out a heavy sigh. "Rose, if you can hear me I think I need some help." He sighed. Peter jumped when there was a sudden flash of light and two people appeared out of thin air. One was clearly one of the criminals they were after. But the other was a young woman with shoulder length brown hair. Peter quickly took down the criminal before turning to the woman who was sitting on the floor. Steve ran into the room with Bruce and Clint, all three armed. "What's going on here? Who are you ms?" Steve asked as he knelt next to her. "I'm in big trouble." She breathed. Steve blinked in confusion for a moment before he realized he knew that voice. "Rose?"


	17. Rose meets Fury and the plan

"So this is the girl who recruited me?" Rhodey asked as he looked over Rose. Rose crossed her arms and glared at him.

"So I'm not the most impressive person in the room. What of it?" She snapped.

"How did you get here?" Bruce asked, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"I was able to track down one of the guys you lot have been encountering. Myself and two others thought to catch them. We didn't count on the guy to teleport while we were fighting them. I had a hold of the guy so I guess I got dragged along with him." Rose explained.

Bruce was checking Rose over for injuries, thankfully she only had a few cuts. "Well at least we now have a face for the voice and name." He commented.

"Yeah but how is she going to help us if she here? Can you still see everything that's going on?" Clint asked.

"I don't see everything that's going on. I only have one computer screen after all." Rose brushed some hair out of her eyes. "No I can't do anything here. I have to get home. Can't leave those two by themselves. Besides whatever means the guy that brought here used to get me here may be Tony's only hope of getting back to you guys. I have to get it to him."

"You're not going anywhere." Fury said as he entered the room.

Rose let out a small groan. "So you are happy to leave Tony where he is and keep me from finding anything useful out about the ones who are teleporting around stealing tech? You can't keep me here Fury. By keeping me here you not only lose one Avenger but you run the risk of another person getting grabbed like he did." Rose warned.

"You seem to know something about how Stark got grabbed." Fury narrowed a suspicious eye at her.

"Gee, I wonder if that has anything to do with the fact that I was able to reach Tony while he was trapped and saw the one who took him before his captor teleported away? Or maybe the simple fact that I see a lot more then you do? Or perhaps because I'm not a one tracked manipulator!" She snapped. "I don't have any time to deal with you. I have to get back and get Tony back to all of you." Rose stood but was shoved back down by Fury.

"Sir" Steve started but was cut off by Fury. "She is not going anywhere until I have answers. She managed to hack into Shield and no one has been able to figure out how she did it or even how to stop her from doing it again."

"Yeah sure great idea. Block the person trying to help you. No wonder the Earth is so crime free. Oh wait! It's not, and every day it gets worst."

"Rose stop it! Sir I think it's a better idea for us to let her go. We need Tony back and Rose has been a great help." Steve defended.

"If you ask me things are no different now then they were before she hacked us."

Rose went to snap at Fury but a beeping caught her attention. Turning to her right Rose saw a small headset. Picking it up she put it in place with a smile. "Hey boys." She greeted.

"Rosetta I swear I do not know why I put up with you." Loki snapped.

"Because I amuse you and protect you from fan girls?" She suggested.

"Fan girls? What's this about fan girls?" Tony asked.

"Tony switch over to another channel and tell them to let me go."

"And how do I do that?" Tony asked.

"Let me. I've seen her do it enough times to know how." Loki offered.

"Um just make sure not to say anything offensive Luke." Rose stressed.

"I shall be on my best behavior Rosetta." Loki promised before the headset went dead.

Steve straightened up when he heard his headset come to life. "Hey there Spangles. Miss me?"

"Tony! Are you alright?" Steve asked.

"As alright as I can be. Rosey's not bad, too stone age tech for my liking but ok. And Luke here isn't proving too bad. When he's not being himself." Tony answered.

"It doesn't matter what Stark has to say. She stays here."

"And there's our charming leader of Big Brother." Tony joked.

Steve left the room and let out a heavy sigh. "Tony if Rose is ever going to get back to where she belongs then you need to get back here yourself and help her."

"And how am I going to do that? It was luck that we found the portal master junior that we did. You think I can just snap my fingers and one will appear?" Tony asked. It sounded like he wanted to get back to the tower, more importantly help Rose.

"May I make a suggestion?" It was same voice Steve had heard before. Rose called the owner of the voice Luke, but Steve knew it had to be Loki.

"Tony is that who I think it is." Steve asked. He knew Jarvis wouldn't say anything if he asked right out if it was Loki, but he couldn't take the risk of someone walking in on him asking.

"Yeah, it's Thor's baby brother. What's your suggestion Loki?" Tony asked.

"We know that these people want to steal from that world, we also know that however they are getting there takes a lot of power. Why not search for new power sources that have been built recently?"

"Find the power supply find the guys using it. Not a bad idea." Tony approved. "Alright Spangles, try to keep the Flower Child safe. I'll be home in time for dinner." The headset went dead.

"Please get back here quickly Tony." Steve urged, not caring if Tony was watching him or not.

Tony was typing away at Rose's computer, very glad that he ignored her when she told him not to upgrade her computer as he was running searches for all known new power supplies. There had been a few new batteries made, but so far nothing that would give the amount of power that would be needed to help open a portal.

"Why can't you mortals have one source of power?" Loki asked after 20 minutes.

"Because where's the fun in that?" Tony asked, though he was thinking about teaching Rose how to build and arc reactor so that this wouldn't happen again. "Wait a second." Tony sat up right quickly.

"What?" Loki asked.

"I am so stupid." Tony got up and began searching for paper and a pen.

"I won't argue but why do you admit that now?" Loki was very confused.

"We don't need to look for their power. We just have to give them a new one. A better one, like the arc reactor." Tony answered.

"You want to give them your power source?" Loki was confused.

"No. When they come looking for their new battery they will find us. Ready and waiting for them."

Loki had to admit it, it was a good plan. "But how will you let them know?"

"Oh I won't. But Luke will, as he will be the one would releases the news that their is an arc reactor that works out into the internet." Tony smirked as he wrote down what he would need to build one."

Loki smirked as well. "I think I'm starting to like the way your mind works."


End file.
